


Saved

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Dean needs Gabe's permission with something.





	Saved

" _You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead_ " Gabe said as he popped into the bunker. Dean smirked to himself for he was ready to shock Gabe. The boys had found out Gabe was alive after Cas was resurrected and the devil's baby was taken care of, along with defeating the men of letters. They had been busy. Everyone on Team Free Will was understandably shocked and angered to find out he faked his death, but it soon settled to happiness for Cas and Dean while love between him and Sam. Cas and Dean also started a relationship after finally talking to each other after the last death scare.

" _Gabe , I wanted to ask you a question_ " Dean said as he started to pull a chair behind the archangel.

 _"Sure Dean-o. What's up?_ " 

" _Do I have your permission to marry Cas?_ "

Gabe's reaction was priceless, he even needed the chair.

" _Are you serious?"_

_"Yes. I figured I ask you since Chuck is doing well what he knows what"_

_"Then, yes"_

_"Good, and you better keep this secret from Cas until tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll spoil it when it comes it comes time for you to propose to Sam"_

Gabe made a lips are sealed motion.

* * *

 

Both Gabe and Sam helped Dean plan the preposal. They decided that Sam and Gabe would be out of the bunker, on thier own little private date. The next day came so fast it caused Dean's head to spin. Cas had no clue that this was going to happen. 

Once Sam and Gabe left, Dean started making Cas' favorite breakfast. After the latest resurrection, Cas could eat food normally. His grace was also less powerful than it had once been, making Dean more nervous sometimes. Cas would sometimes joke that he would die with him now, which Dean never found funny. Anyway, as Dean walked into their shared room, he say his angel looking adorable with his hair askew, from the previous nights events.

" _Dean, what is all this?_ " Cas asked, his voice still waking up and sounding a little rough. 

_"Well, I thought you deserve a pick me up breakfast"_

_The ring felt heavy in his pocket as Dean put in the breakfast on the bed._

_"Is that what I think it is_ " Cas asked in a shocked whisper. Dean was going ask what he meant by that, when he saw it.

The ring had fallen out of his pocket and onto the bed. In that moment , all plans had gone out the window . Before Dean could ask him the famous lover question, Cas gave him an answer :

" _Yes_ "

" _Thank Chuck_ " Dean said putting the ring on Cas.  
  
" _Please don't bring my father into this_ "

" _Right, sorry"_ Dean said. Right then Gabe popped into the room , with _Single ladies's_ chrous playing on loop.

" _WOO!!_!" Gabe said , before Sam said dragging him out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea instead of sleeping, hope you like it . Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
